Unexpected
by lolaabrum
Summary: "E naquele dia ela jurara que ele pagaria pelo que havia feito à sua família" RivaMika (A fic será dividida em dias NÃO subsequentes)
1. Primeiro dia

Primeiro dia

Ele era uma criatura desagradável de se lidar e mais difícil ainda de se agradar. _Superior insuportável_, pensou ela com raiva enquanto esfregava com força o chão enquanto permanecia de quatro, os joelhos começando a doer por sustentarem seu peso. A echarpe negra estava pendurada em uma cadeira no presente quarto. Por mais que hesitasse em fazê-lo, fora necessário para que não acabasse varrendo o chão com ela e não com a vassoura que levara.

A voz do quarto do lado era claramente _dele _e embora não expressasse emoção alguma — como o usual — estar repreendendo Eren fora o suficiente para fazer com que ela se erguesse rapidamente, pegando a echarpe no caminho e saindo do quarto apressada, invadindo o quarto com violência instantes após _ele _afirmar mais uma vez que a limpeza efetuada por Eren não era boa o suficiente.

Seus sentimentos por ele já eram apenas uma vontade de vingança pelo que ele fizera com Eren durante o julgamento. _Vingança_. Ele ainda se veria com ela por isso — mas por ora estava de mãos atadas. E sua personalidade detestável e o jeito com o qual ele parecia tratar Eren algumas vezes a faziam ter ainda mais vontade de transformá-lo em um saco de ossos quebrados.

Quando deu por si, os olhos dele lhe encaravam por cima do ombro embora não houvesse nenhuma mudança de expressão. Ante ele, Eren parecia confuso sobre sua aparição ali, mas ele deveria ter adivinhado que surgira assim que ouvira suas reclamações sobre Eren. Não era difícil fazê-lo devido sua super-proteção com relação ao "irmão".

— Você já terminou seu quarto, Ackerman?

— Não.

— Não deveria estar aqui então. — ela o observou virar o corpo antes de seguir em sua direção e passar pela porta entreaberta às suas costas — Vamos ver como ele está.

— Eu não terminei. — reafirmou ela

— Eu ouvi.

Um som de porta se abrindo indicou que talvez o melhor a se fazer fosse segui-lo, ação esta que os amigos decidiram tomar, seguindo-o até o quarto que Mikasa anteriormente limpava. Ele se encontrava no meio dele e parecia observá-lo por longos segundos antes de ter seu veredicto.

— Você deveria aprender com sua irmã — a frase fora inesperada para ela — Ela ainda não terminou, mas está melhor que o seu.

— Obrigada. — resmungara a contra-gosto

— Eu disse melhor, não perfeito. Termine. — dissera jogando-lhe a escova que ela capturara no ar com apenas uma das mãos

Cerrou o punho, irritada com o comentário enquanto observava suas costas a medida em que ele se afastava. Avançou um passo, mas foi parada pela mão de Eren em seu braço e um olhar significativo. Ela não faria nada. _Por enquanto._

* * *

><p>— Eu deveria deixar vocês sem comida pelo serviço porco. — foi a primeira palavra pronunciada por ele durante o jantar<p>

A mão de Mikasa que segurava o garfo fechou-se com força a ponto de os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos. Eren a encarou de canto de olho, percebendo a clara irritação da amiga. Na ponta da mesa, ele os encarou por cima da xícara de chá, a mesma expressão usual.

— Claramente... — ele disse antes de colocar a xícara sobre o pires — Vocês preferiram fazer um serviço porco para depois poderem se ocupar com outras coisas... — ele fez uma breve pausa — Roubar comida da cozinha era assim tão importante? — Sasha corou no seu lugar — Ou ficar conversando...? Ou o que quer mais que vocês estivessem fazendo.

— Dá um tempo... — resmungara ela em um baixo tom, sentindo todos os olhares voltando-se para si

— Disse algo, Ackerman?

Ela se ergueu da mesa repentinamente. Sentiu Armin se encolher ao seu lado como se achasse que acabaria sobrando para ele apenas por ser seu amigo. Mas se fossem parar para perceber, o clima estava pesado para todos eles, que alternavam o olhar de Mikasa para Levi.

— Que perdi a fome. Com licença, Heichou.

— Se não vai comer, posso ficar com ele... — disse uma Sasha repentinamente animada com o pão no prato de Mikasa

— Posso abrir uma exceção.

Dissera pegando o pão. A colega estendeu a mão rapidamente, esperando a comida e sendo frustrada ao vê-la levar o pão à boca e mordê-lo. Mikasa pôde ouvir um gemido decepcionado dela quando deu as costas para a mesa e um _"Pode ficar com o meu"_ de Krista seguido por uma exclamação de felicidade.

* * *

><p>— Você não deveria ter agido daquela maneira, Mikasa. — ouviu a voz de Eren falar do outro lado de seu quarto — Você deveria parar com isso.<p>

_E ele deveria parar de ser um psicótico louco por limpeza_, pensou ela sem verbalizar. Sentada em sua própria cama, observava Eren de pé perto da porta do quarto. O amigo confiava nele. Então ela devia confiar também. Mas como poderia se mal conseguia entender como Eren o perdoara. Definitivamente _ela não _o fizera.

— Eu vou parar.

Dissera, mas sem sentir firmeza em sua própria voz, sentiu como se estivesse mentindo embora se forçasse a pensar que sim, ela conseguiria parar de atacá-lo constantemente ou apenas deixando de não conseguir aceitar sua liderança, desgostando-se com o fato de ter que obedecer tal — em suas próprias palavras — _pivete_.


	2. Segundo dia

Segundo dia

Naquele momento tudo que conseguira pensar fora na nuca descoberta da titã fêmea e em quão perto ela estava de poder matá-la. Mas a voz dele lhe trouxera a realidade que não estava tendo até então. _O verdadeiro objetivo, _o que era _realmente importante _para ela. Sua família. _"O que é mais importante, satisfazer sua necessidade? Ou o seu amigo?"_, perguntara ele lhe pegando desprevenida mas lhe fazendo colocar novamente os pés no chão. _Eren era mais importante_, ela estava sendo irracional. Ela poderia matar a titã outra hora — se é que a permitiriam se tivessem chance.

Resolveu então que deveria ignorar a titã por ora e aproveitar-se da vantagem que haviam ganho ao deixarem-na em tal estado. E ela tinha de admitir para si mesma que ambos formavam um bom time, embora desgostasse de tal afirmação mental. Ele era claramente o melhor que a humanidade possuía e ela era claramente uma das melhores, levando em conta o fato de ser a primeira de sua turma. Quem sabe até mesmo a melhor _mulher _que a humanidade possuía no momento, mas não se permitiria pensar em tais coisas tendo objetivos claros e importantes.

À sua frente, Rivaille carregava um Eren inconsciente. Ela podia perceber sua insistência em apenas pousar com o pé direito, evitando colocar o peso sobre o outro enquanto atravessavam a floresta rumo à sua saída. _Aquela hora_, ela pensou lembrando-se. Ele a protegera, mas provavelmente seu ato causara-lhe algum tipo de lesão na perna, o que podia explicar sua atitude.

Usou mais gás para impelir-se para frente em uma maior velocidade, o alcançando quando pousara por segundos em um galho, segurando seu braço e o impedindo de prosseguir. Ele virou levemente o corpo para lhe olhar, parecendo levemente confuso e irritado por ela estar os atrasando.

— Que foi? — perguntou seco

— Eu levo Eren. — ela dissera antes de pegar o amigo dos braços do superior

— Seu... Amigo de infância — ele disse soando ainda mais seco que anteriormente

Ela liberou gás, pulando para o galho seguinte que não ficava muito longe do primeiro. Pousou nele ainda segurando Eren e virou o rosto para encará-lo por cima do ombro. Estava prestes a dizer algo que nunca pensaria que diria desde que o vira bater em Eren durante o julgamento.

— Desculpe. — a expressão dele mudara para uma leve curiosidade — Você se machucou me protegendo. Desculpe por isso — ela voltara a lhe dar as costas — E obrigada por me salvar. Mas não precisará fazer isso novamente.

— Assim espero.

Ele dissera, mas quando ela ouvira sua voz percebera que ele já não estava mais no galho anterior, mas no mesmo que o dela, à centímetros de distância — e ela nem ao menos o ouvira chegar e quando dera por si ele já havia avançado e uma Mikasa pasma teve de seguir para acompanhá-lo, novamente às suas costas enquanto carregava o amigo.

* * *

><p>Eren voltara à consciência quando já estavam novamente nas muralhas, retornando como geralmente retornavam. Em menor número e com poucos que não estivessem feridos. Eren, mesmo ferido e havia pouco tempo também desfalecido, insistia em querer se erguer. E Mikasa sabia que bem que ele não era facilmente convencido do contrário quando colocava algo na cabeça.<p>

Como o usual, os cidadãos falavam mal do dinheiro aplicado nas tropas e do quanto eles eram "inúteis" e um grande gasto de dinheiro público. Ela se perguntava se Eren possuía a mesma opinião contrária da infância — provavelmente sim — e como ele estaria se sentindo agora que ele estava entre os feridos retornados.

Um casal de crianças destacava-se na multidão. Eles se assemelhavam incrivelmente com os dois quando crianças. Principalmente o garoto, que parecia ter o mesmo entusiasmo de Eren sobre a Scouting Legion. Era uma semelhança incrível.

Enquanto atravessavam as ruas, captou uma conversa — mais para o monólogo, como quase tudo envolvendo _ele _— entre Rivaille e um homem que afirmava ser pai de Petra. O pobre homem parecia feliz, ainda não informado sobre a morte de sua filha. Mas o que — sem saber o motivo — lhe chamara a atenção fora o fato de o homem tocar no assunto _casamento. _Perguntou-se se haveriam existido sentimentos entre ambos que envolvessem mais do que parceria.

Agora que ela pensara no assunto, percebera que talvez Petra nutrisse algum sentimento por ele. Mas não estava certo se era mútuo. Que ela lembrasse, nunca o vira demonstrar sequer um sentimento. Duvidava até mesmo que ele fosse incapaz de sentir algo.

Percebera então que estava olhando para ele, diretamente, embora seus pensamentos distantes a impedissem de _realmente olhar_. Percebera também que ele a encarava com o olhar vazio. Instintivamente desviou o olhar antes de cobrir parcialmente o rosto com a echarpe negra enquanto sentia o rosto queimar. Há quanto tempo ele estava olhando para ela? Esperava que não muito. Não queria que ele tivesse a visto observá-lo por tanto tempo.


	3. Terceiro dia

Terceiro dia

A maioria das pessoas já estava dormindo. Ela adivinharia que todas estavam, _menos ela_, que permanecia naquela incansável insônia. Naquele dia, nem ao menos ousara colocar uma roupa para dormir e deitar. Sabia que provavelmente não dormiria — fazia três dias que não o fazia —, permanecendo com o uniforme, embora já tivesse retirado a jaqueta e a capa.

Ergueu-se da cadeira de seu quarto, deixando-o para descer em direção à uma pequena sala sem esperar que alguém estivesse ali. _Errada_. Ao se aproximar da sala percebera a iluminação que vinha desta e ao adentrá-la pôde ver a figura dele de costas para ela, aparentemente encarando o que havia do lado de fora da janela — o que quer que fosse. Vestia uma roupa casual. Fora advertido para evitar ação enquanto estivesse ferido — advertência esta que ela não cria que ele seguiria por muito tempo.

— Heichou. Eu... atrapalho?

Ele não respondera de imediato. Perguntou-se se ele não havia lhe ouvido ou se estava somente ignorando-a. Descartou a primeira opção. Havia pronunciado-se em baixo tom, mas pelo silêncio do lugar, o mínimo som seria ouvido. Talvez apenas não tivesse prestado atenção ou estivesse pensando a respeito.

— Não. — ele finalmente respondera

Ela deu um passo a frente, pela primeira vez se sentindo estúpida por não saber o que falar. Sentia-se incomodada em sua presença. Primeiramente por se sentir culpada por ter sido a causadora de sua lesão. Segundamente por aquele dia, no qual ele aparentemente havia lhe pego enquanto o observava sem querer. Havia uma explicação para aquilo, ela realmente não o estava observando — estava? —, mas não puxaria tal assunto apenas para explicá-lo.

— Desculpe pelo tornozelo.

— Você já pediu desculpas.

— E você nunca disse se as aceitava. — ela parecia ter ganho um ponto, devido o breve tempo que ele ficara calado

— Não poderíamos ter previsto... — começou ele — Que você preferiria dar atenção à sua necessidade de matá-la e não ao seu amigo. Você é mais imprevisível do que eu pensava.

A frase a pegara de surpresa. Mais o mais chocante era que ela _realmente fizera aquilo_, esquecera-se de Eren, tão preocupada em matar a titã. No momento fora necessário que ele lhe chamasse atenção para o que estava fazendo. _Como ela pudera?_ O pensamento era de certa forma aterrorizante. E quando dera por si, olhos preocupados — era impressão sua ou de leve ela podia detectar uma certa preocupação por trás da impassibilidade — encarando-a.

— Você está se sentindo bem?

— Eu... Eu só... Preciso deitar.

Ela balbuciara confusa pelo sentimento de culpa que caíra sobre ela, como se ela já não estivesse sentindo o suficiente apenas pelo fato de ter o superior ferido para salvá-la. Logo ela, que jurara que o faria pagar pelo que fizera à Eren. Ela dera as costas para ele e se direcionara para a porta da sala. Entretanto ela pôde ouvir sua voz antes que conseguisse deixar o cômodo.

— Há quantos dias você não dorme — ela parou de andar

— Como? — indagou virando-se para ele

— Há quantos dias você não dorme, Ackerman.

— Não é problema seu.

— Eu não quero ninguém do meu esquadrão desmaiando.

— Você não é nenhum exemplo de capacidade no momento.

Arrependera-se do que havia falado um instante após ter se pronunciado. Ele estava machucado por causa _dela. _Logo _ela _era a culpada de sua incapacitação. Sentindo-se culpada pelo que havia dito e querendo esquivar-se da conversa pois tudo aquilo começava a lhe causar tonturas ela lhe deu as costas rapidamente, esperando conseguir seguir pelo caminho que começara anteriormente. Mas, desta vez, fora parada não pela voz de seu superior, mas pela mão que segurara seu pulso com firmeza antes de se ver jogada com força contra a parede. Talvez, com ele machucado ela conseguisse ser mais rápida, mas estava tonta e sentia o corpo começar a fraquejar.

Os olhos se fecharam no momento do impacto com a parede e quando se abriram ele estava a centímetros dela, o olhar impassível embora sua ação anterior parecesse demonstrar o contrário. Pessoas que não sentem sequer um sentimento não poderia sentir raiva a ponto de expressá-la daquela forma.

— Você é a _minha _melhor. Eu _não _vou perder você. Eu não me feri salvando a sua vida pra você se matar.

Ela conseguiu compreender suas palavras. Ele não queria ter se machucado em vão. Mas ela ainda estava tonta demais para conseguir formular uma resposta e quando viu estava apoiando as mãos nos seus ombros, sentindo o corpo fraquejar a visão embaçar. Ela não conseguia ver muito bem sua expressão e sua voz parecia vir de longe. E talvez... preocupada.

— Mikasa... Você está bem?

— Me... — dissera ela erguendo um pouco braço para agarrar sua camisa — Desculpa. — e enfim, desfalecendo


	4. Quarto dia

Quarto dia

A luz do dia não a acordara. Simplesmente porque não havia luz solar. Das janelas entrava apenas o breu. Ela abriu um pouco os olhos, uma silhueta estava de pé nos pés de da cama, imóvel. Piscou, tentando limpar os olhos das lágrimas de sono. Mas a escuridão ainda a impedia de ver quem estava lá.

— ...Eren?

A resposta que obtivera fora apenas um muxoxo, em quem ela reconheceu como sendo de Rivaille. Ela não se lembrava de como fora parar em sua cama, mas suas últimas lembranças confusas a fizeram deduzir que ela havia desmaiado e _ele _a teria levado para o quarto. Ela deveria estar a pouco tempo ali, devido a escuridão da noite que ainda predominava nos céus.

— Quanto tempo eu dormi?

— Dezessete horas.

Ela não podia acreditar que havia dormido tanto tempo, mas não era de se admirar levando em conta o tempo no qual permanecera com aquela constante insônia que não a deixara dormir por dias. Pensara em Eren. Onde ele estava, será que precisara dela enquanto ela estava inutilizada na cama? Que tipo de proteção ela poderia oferecer se estivesse em tal incapacidade? _Inútil._

— Eren... — ela repetiu — Onde ele está?

— Ocupado.

Ela sabia que Eren tinha coisas importantes a fazer, mas por um lado ficava incomodava com sua ausência. Ela sempre tentava colocá-lo como prioridade. Imaginara que seria _Eren _quem estaria aos pés da sua cama quando ela acordasse. Não... _Rivaille. _E aquele pensamento lhe causava uma sensação estranha. Teria ficado ele bastante tempo ali de pé?

— Você ficou aqui?... Todo tempo? — assim que verbalizara as palavras elas lhe pareceram absurdas, mas ela sentia que _devia _perguntar

— Não.

* * *

><p>Ela já era insuportável o suficiente. Não precisava que soubesse que ele havia ficado boa parte de seu tempo adormecida com ela. <em>Ninguém <em>precisava. Sem dúvida ela era uma peça importante para o esquadrão e para aquela guerra contra os titãs. A melhor dentre eles. Exceto, com certeza, dele. Mas aquilo não era motivo o suficiente para manter-se de vigília em seu quarto quando nem mesmo Eren — seu _amigo de infância —_ o fizera.

Por um longo tempo ele a observara dormir. Os gemidos curtos de desconforto quando seus sonhos pareciam atingir algum ponto desagradável. Os longos suspiros de alívio ao se ver livre deste. O corpo se movendo por debaixo do lençol tão fino que chegava a ser transparente. Ele não ousara trocar-lhe a roupa — apenas lhe retirara as tiras de couro do DMT para não lhe causar desconforto enquanto dormia.

Ela era _tão jovem_, pensou_. _Por que então tinha que parecer cada dia mais bela? Ele não sabia o que era pior naquela situação: ela ser tão jovem ou ser sua subordinada. Porque de alguma maneira, cada vez ele se sentia mais atraído por ela. Ele não sabia porque. Ele era bonita, sem dúvida. Mas de personalidade tão irritante quanto... — _ele próprio_, pensou uma voz em sua cabeça involuntariamente; pensamento esse que ele se viu obrigado a afastar. Fora também o fato de passar a maior parte em volta de Eren, como uma mariposa atraída pela luz. Eles haviam sido criados juntos, evidentemente. Mas fora tão pouco tempo... Como ela se tornara tão super-protetora com ele? Talvez quando Eren matara seus captores. Entretanto, soubera que ela _também _fizera parte daquilo, matando um dos três em plenos nove anos.

E pensar que na mesma época, ele recém estava ingressando na Scouting Legion, em troca de ter seus antigos crimes absolvidos. E quem diria que tal atitude tomada por um pensamento vingativo se voltaria contra ele, tornando-o uma das grandes esperanças da humanidade. Ele não sabia bem como seus pensamentos haviam chegado naquilo, mas lembrar-se de tal época enquanto distante da capital havia uma garota de nove anos sendo salva que posteriormente viria ser quem era apenas lhe recordava do quão mais velho ela era.

— Heichou? — sua voz o chamou para a realidade

* * *

><p>Já era a terceira vez que ela o chamava quando ela percebera que finalmente ele parecia ter captado sua voz já que os olhos antes vazios de quem tinha o pensamento longe se focaram nela com uma expressão levemente irritada, como se ela tivesse feito algo para ele.<p>

— Qual é o seu problema? — ela perguntou grossa

— Você.

Ele respondera com a mesma grosseria que ela havia aplicado anteriormente. Ela perdeu seu rosto de vista quando ele se virou para pegar alguma coisa e no instante algo estava sendo jogado sobre ela na cama. Ela percebeu serem os cintos ao baixar o olhar com curiosidade.

— Você é uma inconsequente, Ackerman. Você quer deixar meu time desfalcado? Pelo menos morra enquanto mata titans, não porque decidiu não dormir.

— Eu não _decidi _não dormir, eu...

— Não me interessa.

Quando ergueu os olhos os olhos cinza-claros dele estava à centímetros dos dela; ele não mais se encontrava nos pés, mas ao lado da cama e havia abaixado seu corpo até que isso se tornasse possível. Havia algo em seu olhar que ela não conseguia decifrar o que era. Algo além da irritação que ela captava. Mikasa abriu a boca para retrucar irritada, mas antes que fosse possível ele a segurou seus pulsos e a empurrou em direção à parede — de novo — onde a cama estava encostada.

Ela bateu a cabeça com força na pedra antes de ver os pulsos serem forçados contra ela também. O rosto dele se aproximara e ela conseguia então identificar o que não havia conseguido anteriormente. Era _controle. _Ele parecia estar se controlando de algo — e parecia estar fazendo um esforço para isso maior do que ela jamais vira, _o que ele precisava resistir para necessitar tamanho controle?_ Para alguém que ela nunca vira demonstrar emoção alguma, aquilo era algo, sem dúvida.

— Eu não vou admitir isso... _Mikasa_.

Ele lhe chamara pelo seu primeiro nome — o que não era comum — e colocando mais irritação ainda na pronúncia deste. Ele não falara mais nada por um tempo. Ela sabia que era forte e tentou aproveitar-se disso para livrar-se dele, mas ele parecia estar utilizando uma força que nunca imaginara que ele teria e para piorar, ela ainda estava fraca. O rosto dele se aproximou mais alguns centímetros até que ela pudesse ouvir sua respiração mais acelerada do que o normal. Os olhos claros estavam fixos nos dela ainda parecendo tentar manter o controle.

— Eu não vou te deixar morrer. — ela abriu a boca para retrucar — _Nem por Eren. — _ele fez uma pausa curta — Eu perdi praticamente toda a minha equipe e você a melhor que eu tenho no momento. Então não seja estúpida ou eu vou ter que te disciplinar de novo já que o treinamento parece ter sido pouco eficaz em você._ Não se mate_. É uma ordem.

Então rapidamente ele soltara seus pulsos, se afastando em direção à porta. Parou com a mão na maçaneta, virando um pouco a cabeça embora não lhe encarasse diretamente, para então dirigir-se a ela em seu usual tom seco.

— Coloque eles — disse se referindo aos cintos sobre a cama — Eu não quero ninguém do meu esquadrão desprevenido. — dissera antes de sair do quarto


	5. Quinto dia, primeira parte

Quinto dia, primeira parte

Já era a quarta vez que ele a fizera se pendurar do lado de fora para lavar as janelas _"não perfeitamente limpas"_, segundo ele. _"Ainda estão sujas, Ackerman, você não está vendo?"_, perguntara ele pela última vez que mandara-lhe limpar de novo. _"Não, não estou vendo nada seu psicótico obcecado"_, pensara ela irritada, mas sem verbalizar tentando evitar discussões com ele desde a noite anterior na qual ela se vira numa situação que ela nunca esperaria.

Ela esfregou o vidro com mais força, tentando tirar a sujeira que supostamente deveria estar lá. Se ela ao menos conseguisse ver o que quer que _ele _visse de errado nos vidros, isso facilitaria sua vida. Caso contrário ficaria limpando aquela janela para sempre. Então sentiu uma vibração no vidro, percebendo que alguém havia se juntado a ela. Rapidamente pensou em Eren, mas ao virar o rosto percebera apenas ser _ele_.

— Você faz _alguma coisa _bem, Ackerman? — resmungou ele puxando um spray e espirrando uma pequena parcela do conteúdo na janela

— Matar titans. — respondeu ela a contra-gosto.

— Isso eu sei. — respondera sem qualquer alteração na voz — Você poderia limpar tão bem quanto mata titãs.

— Já que você vai ficar responsável dessa janela... — disse ela ignorando suas palavras — eu vou seguir para o outro lado.

Ela soltou a corda, utilizando o gás para se impulsionar para frente. Entretanto antes de conseguir pendurar-se em algum lugar ela sentiu o gás acabar e a queda em direção ao chão começar. Tentou acionar a corda para evitar a queda, mas tudo parecia estar com problema ao mesmo tempo. Tentou uma vez. Nada. Mas antes que tentasse pela segunda vez, se viu ser pega rapidamente pela cintura e no instante seguinte estava pousando com ele em segurança no chão.

— Qual é o seu problema? — ele perguntou, ela sentindo ele havia elevado um pouco o tom

— O gás acabou...

— E você não checa a quantidade antes de usar?

— O equipamento estava com problema! — ela se pegou elevando o tom de voz tal qual ele

— E você deveria ter checado isso também!

— Na verdade eu...

— O que eu te disse, sua estúpida? Eu ordenei pra você parar de ser uma _inconsequente_. Se você não consegue fazer isso, você tem um sério problema com disciplina, Ackerman.

Ela sentiu que as pessoas que estavam do lado de fora começaram a sumir, como se com medo de serem "atingidos" pela troca de ataques entre os dois. Apenas alguns ficavam observando, embora de longe. Seus olhos encontraram os de Eren. Ele parecia decepcionado com ela e aquilo lhe fez mal.

Como uma garota como Mikasa, que era sem dúvida a melhor que ele já vira, podia agir daquela maneira. Esquecendo-se de coisas básicas como _simplesmente checar o equipamento. _O que estava acontecendo com ela? Ou ela estava ainda mais suicida do que pensara. _Não, ela não era assim, _ele refletira. Ela não atentaria contra sua própria vida, tendo seu _precioso _Eren para cuidar já que sua inteira existência era baseada em protegê-lo.

Mas qualquer que fosse o motivo de Mikasa, ela desobedecera uma ordem sua agindo de tal maneira estúpida e inconsequente. E ela _deveria _saber que suas palavras não eram brincadeiras e que tal ordem era para ser levada _a sério_. Ao perceber que o olhar dela parara em alguém que não ele sentiu uma irritação que ele não conseguia explicar. Ela tinha que dar atenção _para ele, somente._ Acompanhou seus olhos, percebendo que ela encarava Eren. Ao seu lado, uma Hanji e uma Sasha aparentemente curiosas a respeito da discussão. _Muita platéia. _

— Venha comigo.

Ele se pronunciou antes de segurar seu pulso e puxá-la. A ouviu protestar enquanto era arrastada, embora não fizesse força alguma para escapar dele — e ele sabia que isso seria possível devido a força da garota.

Do lado de dentro ainda havia platéia. Aqueles que se acovardaram diante da discussão dos dois e resolveram adentrar o local. Passou pela sala onde alguns conversavam em baixo tom — provavelmente falando da briga que estava acontecendo do lado de fora que havia acabado de invadir o interior — e seguiu em direção à sua sala, trancando a porta às suas costas. Uma Mikassa irritada o encarava do lado de dentro.

— O DMT.

— Que?

— Desequipe, não funciona mesmo.

Ela parecera a contra gosto no começo, mas seu argumento lhe pareceu plausível e ela aceitou a ordem, soltando todo ele exceto os cintos que permaneceram em seu corpo por ainda apresentarem perfeitas condições. Ela o encarou com dúvida no olhar. Ele se aproximou até ficar a um passo de distância dela antes de se pronunciar.

— Eu vou precisar lhe disciplinar, _Mikasa?_

— O que? — era claro que ela estava ainda mais confusa e não parecia crer no que havia acabado de ouvir

Ele avançou contra ela, segurando seu braço com firmeza antes de empurrá-la contra a parede mais próxima, desta vez a deixando de costas para ele enquanto ele ainda segurava seu braço, torcendo-o para trás. Ela não expressou qualquer expressão que não uma irritação crescente.

— Eu vou precisar lhe disciplinar... — ele começara falando pausadamente — _Mikasa_? — baixara o tom para pronunciar seu nome quase que num sussurro?


	6. Quinto dia, segunda parte

Quinto dia, segunda parte

Ela não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Por mais que ele estivesse irritado, por que aquele tipo de reação? O que ele pretendia com aquilo. E afinal, _por que _tanta irritação com o fato de ela ter corrido perigo de vida sendo que sequer havia sido sua culpa. _Por que agir daquela forma?_

Ele ainda segurava seu braço, machucando-a, mas ela não ousou dar tal gosto à ele ao reclamar sobre isso. O corpo dele parecia estar cada vez mais próximo, pressionando-a cada vez mais contra a parede onde havia encostado o lado esquerdo de seu rosto.

— Vou precisar, Mikasa?

— Eu não preciso ser disciplinada, Heichou. — ela respondeu séria e formal, controlando-se de uma possível explosão de raiva — Eu fiz o treinamento.

— Às vezes acho que não parece — ele pressionou ainda mais seu corpo contra o dela sendo que anteriormente ela poderia dizer a si mesma que talvez não fosse possível uma maior aproximação de seus corpos — Você é displicente, inconsequente e às vezes estúpida.

— E você é frio, obsessivo e irritante. — ela respondeu irritada, fazendo uma demonstração do que estava tentando evitar havia pouco — Eu estou cansada de ter que lhe aguentar porque você é meu superior.

Ela sentiu ele soltar seu braço e sentiu suas mãos se posicionarem em seu quadril para se ver virada rapidamente por ele, deixando que as costas encostassem com violência na parede para que finalmente ela pudesse encarar seus olhos cinza que naquele dia não pareciam nada frios como de costume, mas passionais, embora não pudesse identificar com certeza o sentimento que eles carregavam — se é que era apenas um.

— Igualmente, Ackerman. Eu estou cansado de ter que lhe aguentar porque você a melhor que eu já vi. E você não sabe o quão valiosa você é porque vive arriscando sua vida de maneira impensada.

— Eu só estou aqui por causa...

— Do Eren, eu sei. Você não pode passar _um minuto _sem pensar nele, não é? — a irritação em sua voz parecia ter aumentado — Ou sem viver _para ele..._

— Ele...! É a minha família! Eu... Eu o amo e vou dedicar a minha vida à ele.

Ela o interrompera. Ele rapidamente retirou as mãos de seu quadril, cerrando os punhos ao lado de seu corpo. Aquele era o momento para fugir dele. Entretanto ela permaneceu, paralisada enquanto observava os nós dos seus dedos ficarem brancos tamanha a pressão que ele exercia. Ele parecia tentar deixar as mãos relaxadas, mas sem sucesso já que elas tremiam. E no instante seguinte seu punho direito acertou a parede, quase acertando seu rosto e lhe dando um susto.

— Você sabe que Eren não quer isso, não é? Que ele odeia o quanto você o persegue, _"salvando sua vida"_, não confiando em sua própria capacidade permanecer vivo.

— NÓS QUASE O PERDEMOS! — _ele não podia ver aquilo?_

Era _sempre _sobre Eren. Ela vivia para ele, _respirava _para ele. Mas ela era _boa demais_ para ele e apenas ela não percebia isso. Quando será que ela resolveria ter uma vida própria em vez de viver a de Eren? Quando ela finalmente entenderia que ela não era nada mais pra Eren do que sua irmã e que ele _definitivamente_ não a queria salvando sua vida. Ainda com o punho na parede e se inclinou para frente, aproximando-se de seu rosto. _Perigosamente perto. _Pois quanto mais perto ficava dela, mais tinha vontade de dar-lhe o que Eren jamais lhe daria. Encarou os olhos grafite raivosos dela. A mesma raiva que ele vira em seus olhos no tribunal. Aquela garota não hesitaria em vingar o amado naquela época. Será que continuava com o mesmo pensamento?

— Você vai me culpar de novo, _Mikasa_?

O jeito com o qual ele pronunciava seu primeiro nome, sussurrando como se estivesse cometendo um pecado, fazendo algo extremamente errado apenas por pronunciá-lo causava-lhe arrepios que ela não conseguia compreender. Desde quando ele era capaz de lhe causas tais sensações? Por um instante ela esquecera seu argumento e o fato de que estava atacando-o, mas logo conseguiu se recompor, inspirando profundamente, tentando manter sua mente distante do fato de que ele parecia cada vez mais perto; perto o suficiente para que sentisse seu hálito.

— Aquele dia só provou que Eren _precisa de ajuda._

— Faça o que você quiser então. Mas ele não merece você.

Ele disse seco aproximando-se mais um pouco dela. E no instante seguinte ele havia erguido sua mão para lentamente abaixar o lenço que cobria seu rosto e então levou a mão à sua nuca e agarrou com força seus cabelos para puxar-lhe o rosto para ainda mais perto enquanto aproximava também o corpo. O que ele estava fazendo? _Ele precisava parar_. Ele já não havia decidido se controlar? Aquilo era _bastante errado_. Ele não podia assustá-la, fazê-la sair da tropa. _Não devia, _pensou melhorando sua frase mental para si mesmo como se não fosse uma _necessidade _mantê-la por perto, a sua volta.

Mas ele também havia chego em um ponto no qual não poderia mais segurar-se. E lá estava ela, dominada em seus braços. Por algum motivo, ela não fugira como ele sabia que ela seria capaz. Só lhe restava pensar que ela ficara li porque quisera. Tal qual ele queria estar. Tal qual ele queria que ela estivesse.

O que ele estava fazendo? E o pior: o que _ela_ estava fazendo que não o empurrava antes de sair porta afora. Por que ela não conseguia mover um músculo? Mas não porque não conseguia, mas porque não queria, pois sabia que poderia escapar dele.

E ele ia _mesmo_ fazer o que parecia que ia? _Ela não podia deixar!, _uma voz em sua mente gritou. Porém novamente seu corpo não se moveu. Ela era de Eren, ela pertencia à ele e assim ele deveria tomar-lhe aquilo primeiro. Primeiro, último e único. Mas havia um pensamento conflitante em sua mente. Aquele que a impedia de se mover, de nocauteá-lo e sair correndo.

— Heichou...

Ela sussurrou enquanto ele envolvia sua cintura com uma mão e com a outra ainda segurava seus cabelos, puxando-a cada vez mais para perto. _Talvez_ ele estivesse certo, pensou em uma espécie de torpor misturado com êxtase — embora ambas sensações parecessem querer se anular. Talvez ela não deveria se prender tanto a Eren, talvez ela pudesse se deixar pelas sensações daquele momento. Fechou os olhos enquanto sentia ele direcionar seu rosto para ele. Ela pudera sentir seus lábios tocando sua mandíbula e se deslocando vagarosamente até o canto de seus próprios lábios. Então...

— Hei... — uma voz exclamando interrompeu o ato ao mesmo tempo em que se ouvia uma porta sendo aberta com violência — ...chou... — terminou a voz sumindo no ar

— Eren! — ofegou ela


	7. Quinto dia, terceira parte

Quinto dia, terceira parte

Ele _nunca _tivera tanta raiva do pirralho como estava tendo naquele momento. Ele havia acabado de interromper sua — e talvez única — chance de ter Mikasa. Sabe-se lá quando ela ia se repetir. Ele se recompôs para que não aparentasse emoção em seu semblante, colocando na cabeça que ele era seu superior, poderia tê-la quando quisesse. Apenas tê-la, porque obviamente entre os dois não havia sentimento algum que não fosse um ódio e desprezo mútuo. Era claro para ele tratar-se apenas de atração por uma jovem — irritantemente — bonita.

— Que foi, Eren?

— Eu... — ele olhava de Mikasa para ele, parecendo confuso — Nós precisamos ir para a capital.

— Eu imaginava... vá avisar os outros.

* * *

><p>Ele parecia bem calmo. Como ele podia!? Mikasa conseguira controlar seu corpo, mas por dentro ela ainda tremia e não conseguia falar sequer uma palavra. Sentira o olhar de confusão de Eren mudar para julgamento assim que ele entrara. Ela <em>precisava <em>se explicar para ele. Afinal, _nada havia ocorrido, _não era? — ela colocara isso em sua mente, porém no fundo ela sabia que teria acontecido caso Eren não tivesse interrompido. Ele poderia estar cheio de ideias errôneas sobre ela e seu superior.

— Sim senhor. — ela ouvira ele fala — Heichou... Mikasa... — ele se virou para onde ela estava, ainda encostada na parede e com parte do rosto escondido pela echarpe — Desculpe... interromper.

Realmente. Seu olhar era de decepção para com ela. Ele deu as costas aos dois, passando pela porta entreaberta que ele havia aberto de sopetão. Mikasa ficou paralisada por segundos antes de cair em si.

— EREN! Espere! — ela dissera avançando para a porta

— Não. —ela o ouviu dizer secamente antes de virar o rosto para encará-lo — Não vá atrás dele, Ackerman.

— Pro inferno você, seu sádico.

Ela resmungara antes de passar pela porta, correndo tentando alcançar Eren, que naquela altura poderia estar longe ou perto dependendo de sua velocidade. Demorou a encontrá-lo; ele andava pensativo em direção à sala. Apressou o passo, alcançando-o.

— Eren... — ele continuou caminhando com ela ao seu encalço — Eu preciso explicar...

— Não, não precisa. Vocês estão tendo um caso, tudo bem. Só me admira que não tenha me contado, Mikasa — ele dissera calmo

— Não! Nós... Eu... Não estou tendo um caso com aquele fedelho. Você sabe que eu não suporto ele!

— Mikasa, você não precisa esconder isso de mim, eu...

— Por que você não acredita em mim, eu acredito em você quando...

— Na verdade não — dissera ele parando de caminhar e virando o corpo para ela — Quando eu falo que não preciso da sua ajuda, você não acredita.

— Mas...

— Tudo bem, Mikasa. Mas você deveria saber que pode contar comigo. Afinal, eu sou seu irmão.

_Irmão_. A palavra fora difícil de engolir e caíra dura como uma pedra em seu estômago. Era como sentir milhares de sensações ruins ao mesmo tempo. Naquele momento ela preferia ter o braço torcido por Rivaille novamente à ter que ouvir aqui.

— Não, você não é. — ela falou irritada — Você é a minha família e eu te amo. Mas você não é meu sangue, Eren.

— Mas eu considero você como se...

— EU NÃO QUERO QUE VOCÊ ME CONSIDERE SEU SANGUE! Entenda isso!

Ela exclamara, exaltando-se com seu amigo, família e amor. Depois disso, deu-lhe as costas para seguir pelo corredor na direção que havia vindo anteriormente. Ela parou de andar assim que perdera Eren de vista, abaixando o rosto e o escondendo com as mãos enquanto tentava absorver o que acabara de acontecer.

— Eu não lhe disse, Mikasa? — ela ouviu sua voz vinda da porta que ela deixara entre aberta ao sair — Como ele lhe considera? Amiga? Pela sua cara, pior. Irmã?

Devida a tamanha raiva que sentia de Eren no momento, ela tinha até mesmo vontade entrar pela porta entreaberta de sua sala e terminar o que haviam começado antes de Eren invadir a sala. Afinal, seu "_irmão_" não havia afirmado que ela tinha um caso com Rivaille. Então que tivesse. Mas ela não entrou.


	8. Sexto dia

Sexto dia

Sua cabeça ficaria ocupada, obviamente com os acontecimentos dos últimos dias — a maneira como Rivaille a tratara e o que ele quase fizera, e ela quase aceitara, e o modo como Eren não acreditara em suas palavras, afirmando veemente que ela mantinha um relacionamento com seu superior. Aquilo obviamente lhe ocuparia a mente se não houvesse coisas maiores para pensar nos últimos dias.

Annie era um titã. Reiner era um titã. Bertolt era um titã. Ela não duvidava de nada vindo de Annie até porque nunca fora com a cara dela. Mas Reiner e Bertolt? Cada um deles, era um deles, do grupo, do esquadrão. Eles estavam entre eles e não passavam de "agentes duplos". Não que ela fosse amiga de ambos — porque Mikasa não era de ter amigos —, mas aquele fato a deixara com ainda mais raiva deles do que de Annie. Eles eram _traidores. _Eren confiava neles, ela confiava neles!

E nem ao menos conseguiram capturar Annie em qualquer condição de fornecer-lhes respostas, então tudo o que tinham era uma garota envolta em algo desconhecido e sem ao menos saberem se sairia de lá um dia.

E como se não pudesse ficar pior, Eren havia sido capturado e lá haviam ido eles na esperança de reavê-lo. Ele não acreditara em suas palavras, mas ela ainda o amava e não deixaria que nada de mal acontecesse à ele, mesmo que custasse sua vida. Mas preferia não arriscá-la. Caso morresse, quem protegeria Eren? _Rivaille_? Aquele que lhe dissera tais duras palavras e que lhe provocara, quase a fazendo agir de um modo que sua racionalidade jamais permitiria?

Ela quase fora morta no combate pela posse e vida de Eren. Distraída por Bertolt que tinha em posse seu amigo, ela fora capturada por um titã. Ela seria devorada. _Morreria ali _e não mais poderia salvar Eren. _Morreria, _se não fosse pela bravura de seu colega — e talvez do amor que ela suspeitava que ele nutria por ela.

Então Erwin, mesmo ferido, conseguira soltar Eren para que ela o pegasse antes da queda. Aqueles últimos momentos da batalha foram deveras apreensivos. Ela e Eren despencaram ao chão apenas para ver a aproximação do mesmo titã que havia morto a mãe de Eren fazia anos. Por mais que houvesse vivido um ano com ela e fosse agradecida pelo acolhimento em sua família, obviamente ela não significava tanto para Mikasa quanto para Eren e a jovem podia apenas imaginar o que o amigo estava sentindo no momento.

Hannes os protegera, prometendo a eles a morte do titã — talvez tentando se redimir por ter se acovardado da primeira vez? — , mas fora inútil. _Eles iam morrer_. Eren parecia ter perdido toda sua esperança e a única coisa que ela podia fazer era tentar acalmá-lo, mostrar que nem tudo fora em vão. Dar-lhe um motivo para talvez o fazer se sentir melhor.

— Obrigada... Por me aquecer... Com esse cachecol...

Ela finalizara com uma frase trancada em sua garganta. _Eu te amo. _A frase que nunca chegaria a dizer. Mas suas palavras não só o animaram como lhe deram força de vontade de novo, embora Mikasa duvidava que ele ainda pudesse fazer algo a respeito. _Ela estava errada. _De alguma forma, Eren conseguira incitar os titãs à atacarem o titã que havia morto sua mãe e estava prestes a devorá-los. Se ele pudesse controlar aquilo, eles poderiam fazer um avanço ainda maior, pensou Mikasa.

Entretanto, por mais empolgante e importante para a sobrevivência e vitória da humanidade aquela notícia pudesse parecer, tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era em como tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal com Eren. Enquanto ele a carregava nas costas, enquanto cavalgavam no mesmo cavalo ela não podia parar de pensar em como ele dissera _que eles ficariam juntos a partir de então. _E em quão disposto ele estava em defendê-la tal qual ela a ele. E o pensamento não saiu de sua cabeça mesmo quando foi colocada na maca, já na muralha.

Seu corpo inteiro doía e ela tinha certeza de que havia quebrado algo na queda. Talvez uma ou duas costelas direitas devido à dor parecer mais concentrada naquele local. Eren permanecera ao seu lado por um tempo, parecia haver preocupação em seus olhos. _Não_! _Havia _preocupação em seus olhos. No fim das contas eles estavam juntos e se preocupavam um com o outro.

— Eu estou bem. — ela dissera para lhe acalmar

— Perdoe-me — ele dissera provavelmente sentindo-se culpado por ela, desnecessariamente


	9. Sétimo dia, primeira parte

Sétimo dia, primeira parte

Ela não aguentava mais ficar parada na cama, inútil. Ela não poderia proteger Eren se ficasse agindo como algum tipo de donzela indefesa. Ela se fortaleceria por si só. Ela levantara no segundo dia, decidida a fazer algo a respeito, e exercitara-se, como costumava fazer todos os dias. Apenas um pouco menos até que se acostumasse novamente àquilo.

Já havia se passado quase uma semana e ela já chegava a realizar a mesma intensidade de exercícios que o usual quando alguém bateu na porta — Eren, adentrando seu quarto antes que ela terminasse de se levantar do chão, onde estivera fazendo flexões.

— Mikasa!

Ele exclamara correndo para ela com a clara intenção de ajudá-la a ser erguer. Ela recusou a ajuda balançando a mão, erguendo-se finalmente. Ele provavelmente assumira que ela havia caído tentando erguer-se da cama ou algo do tipo, pois parecia encará-la esperando que ela voltasse para a mesma.

— Mikasa... — ele começou assim que percebera que ela não o faria — Você não deveria se erguer, sabe que se precisar de algo...

— Eu realmente preciso de algo.

— O que...?

— Que vocês acreditem na minha força. Eu não vou ficar aqui agindo como a incapaz enquanto todos estão ajudando.

— Mikasa, não... Você não está em condições...

— Sim, eu estou.

Ele encarou seu rosto por alguns segundos antes de desviá-lo para o chão e logo em seguida para ela novamente, aparentemente compreendo o que estava se passando ali, percebendo finalmente que ela não estava no chão por haver caído como supusera.

— Você... Estava se exercitando. — ela não respondeu, mas seu olhar era culpado — Mikasa! Você...!

— Eu vou ajudar.

Ela disse. Era sua decisão final. Eren poderia não entender, mas era para _seu bem._ Ela _tinha_ de ser forte para _protegê-lo, _nem que isso significasse bater de frente com ele. Ela puxou dos pés da cama uma camisa branca a qual vestiu por cima do top cinza que estava vestindo para exercitar-se.

— Eu preciso me vestir, Eren.

Um Eren já aquiescente da decisão de Mikasa de ajudar se retirou do quarto para que ela trocasse a calça por uma saia antes de pegar a echarpe pendurada em um cabide para passá-la em volta de seu pescoço. Então deixou seu quarto pela primeira vez em dias.

* * *

><p>Quando Eren concordara em deixá-la ajudar não imaginara que ela iria cortar madeira com Historia — a quem, até pouco tempo atrás, chamavam de Krista. Eren protestou, mas terminou concordando — até mesmo porque nada mudaria a decisão de Mikasa — enquanto ele cuidava do resto da casa. <em>Ele estava cada vez mais paranóico com aquilo, <em>pensou Mikasa. Lembrava-o aquele em quem ela não queria pensar sobre. Ela não ficara sozinha com ele desde _aquele dia_. E desde aquele dia então não lhe dirigira mais a palavra. Fora que fazia dias que sequer o via.

Armin reagira ao fato de ela estar de volta à "ativa" — e ainda por cima cortando madeira — tal qual Eren (ou talvez ainda pior). Era de consenso geral de que ela deveria estar de cama, mas ela não seguiria aquilo quando podia estar fazendo algo mais produtivo que isso.

* * *

><p>Historia já não mais lhe acompanhava na tarefa de cortar madeira, ocupara-se com outra coisa dentro da casa enquanto Mikasa — debaixo de protestos de Eren e Armin — ocupava-se sozinha da madeira. Uma última machadada cortara outro pedaço. O sol estava quente e ela desejava estar somente em seu top. Então o sol sumiu repentinamente, sendo coberto por algo grande às suas costas. Um cavalo? Virou o rosto para encarar sobre o ombro o cavalo de Levi e seu respectivo dono montado nele. Ele lhe encarou do alto, nenhuma expressão em seu rosto. Então no instante seguinte ele estava descendo do cavalo. <em>Definitivamente deveria ter ficado sobre ele, <em>pensou uma maldosa Mikasa cuja existência ela desconhecia até então. _Você parece mais alto à cavalo, Heichou. _Terminara a frase mentalmente com sarcasmo.

— Você não está cortando direito. — fora a primeira coisa que ele falara pra ela em dias — Tem que usar mais força.

Ela se perguntou se ele sequer sabia de seu ferimento para chegar exigindo uma maior utilização de força em sua tarefa. Ou se apenas não ligava pra isso. Ou, pensou uma voz em seu interior, talvez ele soubesse o quanto ela sabia ser forte e confiasse nisso.

Ele ergueu a mãos para retirar a jaqueta caramelo e no instante seguinte ela estava sendo jogada sobre si, que teve de ser rápida para apanhá-la antes que atingisse o chão. O que ele estava tentando...?

— Não suje. — ele falou pegando um machado cravado na madeira — Ou vou fazer você limpar.

Ele deu um golpe com o machado na madeira. Forte, rápido, _intenso_. A madeira se partiu e o pedaço menor que ele havia cortado caíra para o chão. Mais um golpe e então o pedaço restante dividira-se em dois, ambos caindo. Ele deu mais um golpe apenas para cravar o machado no que restara do tronco.

— Eu ouvi que você quebrou duas costelas, Ackerman. — ela não respondeu, mas seu silêncio significava tudo — Você até que está lidando bem com isso. — ele disse levando a mão ao pescoço para desamarrar o lenço, desabotoando dois botões de sua camisa assim que o terminara — Mas eu quero provas. _Treine comigo._


	10. Sétimo dia, segunda parte

Sétimo dia, segunda parte

— _Treine comigo, Ackerman._

Ele estava falando sério? Por mais que ela soubesse ser forte, a maioria deles sequer queriam deixá-la sair da cama e a primeira coisa que _ele _fazia era chamá-la para um treinamento sendo que ele próprio também estava machucado.

Eren estava perto da saída do lugar e ao perceber a chegada de Rivaille pareceu nervoso, gritando instruções para quem estava dentro. Era provável que ele não esperasse que o superior chegasse tão cedo e provavelmente a faxina ainda não estava terminada. Ele deu um passo para dentro, parecendo querer ralhar com alguém — Sasha, pelo que ela ouvira — quando foi impedido pela voz de Rivaille ao seu lado.

— Eren, venha aqui.

O amigo se aproximou, nervoso parecendo que ia ganhar algum tipo de reclamação com relação a falta de limpeza do lugar. Mas tudo que Rivaille fizera fora pegar a jaqueta que Mikasa segurara e jogar desta vez em Eren. No instante seguinte o amigo segurava também o lenço. Ele parecia estar levando mesmo a sério o que falara sobre treinarem. Ele retirou os cintos da parte superior de seu corpo e desabotoou a camisa, revelando estar vestindo uma regata branca que ela preferia não ter prestado atenção já que seu corpo era mais bonito do que aparentava ser por debaixo da camisa.

Eren resmungou alguma coisa debaixo da pilha de roupas de Levi e ele lhe lançou um olhar, parecendo cogitar se era digno dizer-lhe o que estava acontecendo ou apenas deveria usar o amigo da garota como cabide e ponto final.

— Eu e Ackerman vamos treinar.

— O que!? — Eren derrubou a pilha de roupas, que Mikasa pegou rapidamente, sabendo que Eren teria que lavá-las caso caíssem no chão — Ela quebrou duas costelas!

— Eu sei. E parece estar lidando melhor com isso do que você sem nenhuma fratura.

— Mas...?

— Mas nada. Ackerman, entregue minhas roupas a ele ou vou fazê-lo lavar mesmo que não estejam sujas. — irritada, ela as devolveu — E você não as suje ou terá de lavá-las.

Mikasa encarou-o irritada. O jeito como tratava Eren... No fundo, aquele treino seria uma boa desculpa para lhe espancar, vontade que tinha desde o tribunal e que parecia crescer ainda mais ao perceber o constante mal tratamento à Eren e lembrar-se de como ele _a _havia tratado. Ela abriu a camisa, revelando o top cinza por baixo. Eren estendeu a mão para pegar sua camisa, mas em provocação à Rivaille e sua mania de limpeza, ela a jogou com toda raiva no chão antes de sair em direção à casa com intenção de trocar a saia pela calça.

* * *

><p>Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo tudo? Para provocá-la? Porque claramente ela estava irritada com ele e não podia deixar isso mais claro — e ele ainda a instigava mais, maltratando Eren. Ou realmente estava testando um de seus homens? Ou, pensou seu lado mais sórdido, ele apenas estava fazendo aquilo para poder tocar seu corpo sem que ela fugisse — como parecia estar prestes a fazer nas raras vezes que se encontraram após <em>aquele <em>dia.

Obviamente ela estaria enfurecida e querendo bater nele de qualquer maneira. Mas por melhor que ela fosse, ela ainda não era tão boa quanto ele, ainda mais enquanto ainda se recuperava de duas costelas quebradas — não importava o quanto ela quisesse parecer forte, ele ainda podia perceber as leves mudanças para expressões doloridas quando ela se movia. Mudanças sutis que apenas alguém que a observasse bem poderia perceber. Obviamente Eren não estava lhe dando tanta atenção assim.

Ele a observara retirando a camisa, o top cinza marcando-lhe as curvas e revelando o abdome parcialmente coberto por ataduras. Ela não se importara de enfaixar os seios, como era comum ela fazer, provavelmente por não estar em missão e até pouco tempo atrás estar numa cama de onde supostamente não deveria sair em seguida. Talvez, apenas talvez, tivesse sido uma má ideia chamá-la para treinar levando em conta suas curvas expostas ao ter retirado a camisa. Como ele poderia se controlar se estaria a tocando?

Diferente do que ele e Eren pensaram brevemente, ela jogou sua própria camisa no chão, em uma clara provocação a ele, que não se permitira expressar emoção alguma perante o afronte. Ela deixou o lugar, voltando minutos depois vestindo a costumeira calça branca, embora não usasse os cintos.

* * *

><p>Ele não disse nada assim que ela voltara, apenas acenou com a cabeça para que ela o seguisse, o que ela fez, também seguida de Eren que ainda carregava as roupas dele e que apenas não pegara sua camisa do chão pois sabia que esta sujaria as dele. Chegaram aos fundos da casa, onde poderiam treinar tranquilamente pelo grande espaço aberto.<p>

Ela ergueu os punhos perto da altura do rosto, enchendo-se cada vez mais de vontade batê-lo. _Esperava aquilo por tanto tempo _e nunca pensara que o realizaria quando se viu sendo sua subordinada. Não haveria melhor oportunidade do que um treino para batê-lo sem ser recriminada por isso. Ela avançou contra ele, o punho tencionando atingir seu rosto. Ele desviou. Era muito rápido, pensou antes de ser atingida na nuca.

Cambaleou, voltando ao equilíbrio e virando-se para ele, os punhos cerrados a sua frente. Ela avançou contra ele novamente, mas _novamente _ele desviou, contra atacando-o com um teisho no nariz. Ela deu um passo pra trás, sentindo o líquido morno escorrer dele e entrar em sua boca. Ela virou o rosto, cuspindo o sangue no chão. _Não era a toa que ele era considerado o melhor, _pensou consigo mesma; com raiva. Mas ela ainda era a segunda melhor e ela _o ultrapassaria. _

E como ele conseguia ficar tão impassível; raramente demonstrando emoção alguma — exceto, talvez, _naquele dia_, onde parecia ter liberado apenas um pouco de várias emoções contidas. Ela estava tão irritada e provavelmente sua raiva poderia ser vista em seu semblante. Diferente dele, sempre impassível.

O nariz doía, era inegável. E obviamente ela havia o quebrado, mas não desistiria. _Mais uma vez, _repetiu para si mesma, com raiva. Ele já conseguira lhe quebrar o nariz e ela nem ao menos lhe deixara um olho roxo. Ela ouviu Eren gritar, mas a dor e raiva embaçaram sua audição e ela não sabia se fora um encorajamento ou um pedido para que desistisse. Mas ela não tinha prometido, por Eren? _Que não desistiria nunca mais_?

Avançou, mas ele fora ainda mais rápido. Sentiu uma torção no braço, seu corpo girar no ar antes de sentir o impacto das costas com o chão com toda força, a dor se estendendo até as costelas quebradas. Ela ouviu Eren gritar mais uma vez, desta vez ela tinha certeza que era pedindo para que Levi parasse. Mas ele não parou, no instante seguinte ele estava montado sobre ela. Ele segurou suas pernas as apertando com suas próprias e cada pulso de sua mão fora pressionado contra o chão.

— Desista, _Mikasa._

Ela estava com muita raiva dele. Mas mesmo ferida, imobilizada e com tamanha raiva, ela ainda conseguia sentir atração por ele. Exatamente isso, _atração_. Ela conseguia pensar na palavra com clareza naquele momento. Mas não passava disso, já que o odiava. Mas tudo nele lhe causava sensações que não experimentava quando estava com Eren. Naquele momento, desde a forma como ele pronunciara seu nome à proximidade que era mantida entre os dois lhe excitava. Mas ela ainda o odiava. E tinha que responder com as únicas armas que tinha.

Ela sentiu sangue em sua boca, não sabia se era do nariz ou se as costelas quebradas haviam perfurado algo. Ela sabia que era a única coisa que tinha no momento. Impulsionou-se para frente — não precisava muito, pela proximidade já imposta — no limite que a dor e ele permitiam, cuspindo sangue em seu rosto.

— _Nunca_.


	11. Sétimo dia, terceira parte

Sétimo dia, terceira parte

Ela havia feito o que havia feito? Fora uma clara afronta a ele. Mais do que normalmente seria, levando em conta o fato de que todos o conheciam como sendo um "maníaco" por limpeza. Mas ele só gostava de _deixar as coisas limpas_, qual era o problema dos outros com isso?

O sangue misturado com saliva escorreu por seu rosto. Em um rápido movimento — ele não sabia se ela estava machucada o suficiente para não reagir, mas ela era Mickasa Ackerman, não valia arriscar — ele segurou seus punhos com uma mão só enquanto usou a outra para puxar um lenço do bolso de sua calça, com o qual limpou o rosto antes de jogá-lo no chão ao seu lado. Voltou a segurar seus punhos com ambas as mãos. Ela o irritava. E também o excitava — e ele deveria terminar com aquilo antes que ela pudesse perceber _o quanto._

Ele se sentia a _droga de um tarado_ em pensar tais coisas de uma garota que tinha menos da metade de sua idade. _Ela nem ao menos era maior de idade!, _censurou uma voz a si mesmo. Mas a atração por ela era inegável. E ele tinha de admitir que o top justa que expunha boa parte de seu colo ou a posição na qual se encontravam _não contribuíam_ em nada com seu auto-controle.

_Eren estava olhando, _ele pensou na tentativa de controlar a si mesmo. Só que não era suficiente, parecia até mesmo atiçá-lo. Ele tinha vontade terminar o que não conseguira, _bem na frente de Eren_. Provar a ele que ele fizera o que Eren não tinha coragem para. Quem sabe ele perceberia o quão lixo de homem ele era por recusar quem estava praticamente implorando por ele. _Ainda mais Mikasa_.

* * *

><p>Ele não demonstrara estar irritado, embora soubesse que ele estava. Mas ele continha o mesmo olhar que <em>naquele dia, <em>no qual ela quase cedera. O olhar de quem está se controlando sobre algo. E não era a raiva que vinha contendo — ela já o vira fazer isso — era aquele sentimento que ela não conseguia identificar bem. E somando as coisas, provavelmente ele estava tão tentado quanto ela à terminarem o que ficou para depois — _Não depois_, pensou uma voz em sua mente. _Nunca._

Ela conseguira fazer escapar uma perna de seu aperto, mas ele parecia não ter percebido, o olhar focado nela. Entretanto, ao invés de tentar afastá-lo com ela, ela a usou para enlaçar sua cintura, o empurrando ainda mais contra ela e unindo ainda mais os dois corpos, ele teria de fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Ela não entendera muito bem o uso da própria tática, se tencionava provocá-lo ou apenas queria que ele se aproximasse ainda mais.

* * *

><p>O que diabos fora aquilo? Ela não tentara o afastar com a perna livre, mas sim os aproximara ainda mais? Ele não sabia o que pretendia aquilo, mas a maior aproximação o fez soltar um grunhido involuntário por entre os lábios enquanto se perguntava se deveria sair de cima dela ou aproveitar-se da situação. Provavelmente a segunda opção.<p>

* * *

><p>Diferente do que ela pensara que ele faria — desistiria e se afastaria — ele se aproximou mais, o suficiente para que ela percebesse que sua excitação com a posição era tão grande quanto a sua, o que lhe dava um arrepio de excitação e medo ao mesmo tempo. <em>E se ele tentasse algo enquanto Eren ainda os observava?<em> Ele parecia finalmente ter acreditado que ela não mantinha um caso com Rivaille.

Ainda segurando seus pulsos com as mãos, ele se aproximou de seu pescoço, desta vez descoberto por não estar usando a echarpe que havia retirado no quarto quando trocara a saia. Ele posicionou a cabeça do lado em que Eren se encontrava, o que quer que fizesse, ele não poderia ver. E no instante seguinte ela podia sentir sua respiração quente em seu pescoço subir até sua orelha.

— Você está provocando o homem errado, _Mikasa_. — ele sussurrou para que apenas ela escutasse, a voz rouca — Eu _não sou_ o frouxo do Eren. Eu _não vou_ fugir se você insistir em me tentar. — dissera antes de depositar um beijo em seu pescoço que lhe arrepiara o corpo inteiro

E no instante seguinte ele estava longe de seu corpo. _Ele estava sentado no chão _e Eren estava perto deles. Aparentemente ele havia puxado Rivaille para longe dela — um ato bastante corajoso, considerando que ele era seu superior. Mikasa procurou as roupas de Rivaille com os olhos, com medo de que ele fosse obrigado a lavá-las; não as encontrou.

— ELA ESTÁ MACHUCADA! — ela ouviu a voz de Eren bradar

— Eu sei. — ele respondeu com a costumeira impassibilidade enquanto se levantava e espanava a sujeira da roupa

— E você só conseguiu machucá-la ainda mais.

— Se ela perdeu por causa disso, talvez não merecesse estar aqui.

— Se _você _não se importa com seus subordinados, talvez _você _não devesse estar aqui.

Ela não ouviu Rivaille responder. Eren se aproximou dela, colocando uma mão em suas costas e outra sobre seus joelhos, a erguendo do chão. Um gemido involuntário de dor escapou de sua boca — embora não fosse a intenção e ela ouviu um _"Desculpe"_ vindo dele. Ele deu as costas para seu superior e começou a andar em direção a casa enquanto carregava ela, entretanto fora parado pela voz do Heichou.

— Onde estão minhas roupas?

— Estão no poço. Lave-as você mesmo. — disse ele sem se virar para o superior — Eu vou cuidar da Mikasa. — e então voltou a seguir para a casa


End file.
